Home Cooked Eds
"Home Cooked Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 2 and the 37th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Kanker Sisters decide to vacation on Eddy's lawn. The Eds are not happy with this and try to find a way to get them off of Eddy's lawn. Plot Rolf is driving his tractor as fast as he can. Soon, he pulls into a driveway with a sign over the garage reading "Eds' Service Station". Hearing him pull up, Ed and Edd rush out to tend to the tractor, while Eddy walks over to Rolf to haggle. Upon learning that Rolf needs to use the bathroom, Eddy tells him it's for paying customers only, and Rolf pays up. He'll be unable to get inside, however, as the bathroom key is attached to a carburetor. Of course, Rolf is no longer Eddy's concern, and he prepares to bring the tractor into the garage–only to accidentally put it in reverse and slam it into his house. Upon escaping from the crash, Eddy is quite pleased with the destruction, but Ed isn't so enthused, as according to him Eddy left the tractor intact, could have done more with the tree, barely touched the fence, and of course his biggest mistake of all is that the steering wheel isn't mangled around his neck. Fed up, Eddy tells his friends he'll be in his trailer–and swiftly realizes he doesn't own a trailer, yet one is on his lawn. Eddy isn't too happy about this, but he doesn't have much time to complain or to even attempt to push it off of his lawn, as he and his friends hear familiar giggles and hightail it inside. The Kankers come into the trailer as well, proving it to be theirs. Soon, Lee turns on the TV, inadvertently exposing the Eds, who have chosen it as their hiding place. Thinking quickly, Eddy pretends that they're part of a deodorant commercial, and starts to pitch the product. As it turns out, Lee has tried the deodorant (and it stained her clothes), and she switches the channel. This time, Edd is the voice of inspiration, pretending that they're in a cop show. Soon, though, Ed gets too excited, and the TV tips over and breaks, exposing the Eds. The girls instantly begin to gush, and inform Eddy that they need tour guides. When Eddy complains that he just wants them to get their trailer off of his lawn, the Kankers refuse, saying that they're on holiday. Eddy is initially upset, and this is only made worse when Edd realizes that most of the souvenirs the Kankers have taken belong to him, with the only exception being May's backscratcher, Plank. Soon, though, the Kankers (sparked by an idiotic statement from Ed) start to become lovey-dovey, and the Eds quickly make their escape. Shortly thereafter, the Eds are hard at work blocking up the entrance to Eddy's house with various pieces of furniture. Soon, though, this project stops, as the Kankers are already inside. They insist on having pictures taken of them, and after a few minutes of torture, they suddenly disappear. Eddy finds them in his room, ransacking the place. Things get worse for him when Marie finds a pair of his leopard-skin underwear and taunts him with them. After she handily defeats Eddy in a fight for the underwear, Edd realizes that things will only get worse from here on out, and he warns Eddy that the girls may be becoming amorous, forcing the Eds to flee Eddy's house. A while later, the Eds are standing on Kevin's lawn, watching as the Kankers destroy Eddy's house. Soon, they are interrupted by Kevin and Rolf, who want to know what they're doing. Eddy starts to make an excuse about their activities, but Lee interrupts, telling the Eds to wash their unmentionables. Rolf and Kevin laugh at the unfortunate Eds before moving off to do something else. Unhappy, Double D points out that with weather like what they've been having, the Kankers are ensured a long vacation, and Eddy gets an idea. Later, the Kankers are suntanning in Eddy's yard. Soon, a fight breaks out among them, and Lee starts to chase Marie around, but both stop when they run into a surprise rainstorm. This rainstorm is actually caused by Edd, who is using a hose and colander to make the rain that is so bothersome. Eddy then joins in to up the ante by creating fake thunder, causing an overwrought May to claim it's a typhoon. Soon, Ed comes in to prove it by turning on a huge fan, creating hurricane-force winds, and then throwing debris in front of the fan. The Kankers are unable to resist such raw power, and they end up being blown into their trailer. With their mission accomplished, the Eds' storm stops, and Ed throws the trailer off so that the Kankers will bother them no more. The trailer finally comes rolling to the stop in a gigantic elastic band. Jonny leaps out of some bushes and tugs it back farther, using a mailbox to pin it back and confusing the Kankers. Soon, though, his reason for this is revealed, as he peels off part of the trailer's roof and leaps in to rescue his friend. When he gets out, he kicks the band free, sending the Kankers flying again. When the girls come down, they land in Eddy's yard, bounce, and land on the fence between Eddy and Kevin's House. Seeing this, Kevin realizes he has a problem, and a battle begins between him and the Eds over who has to take care of the girls. Only two of the Eds are working, however, as Ed has decided to just stand by and recite rhymes instead of helping out his friends. Trivia *'Goofs': **After Eddy crashes Rolf's tractor, the clothes the Eds wore for their Service Station scam are gone. **Lee removes her sunglasses while watching TV. When she is in Eddy's room, encouraging Marie to make Eddy wear his leopard skin undies, she is seen wearing her sunglasses again. Here, the sunglasses are colored red like her hair, instead of green. **When Jonny is first seen with Kevin and Rolf, he has a unibrow. In the next shot, he has separate eyebrows. **When May asks Marie to flip her over the first time, the bottom part of May's swimsuit is blue, and Lee's sunglasses are red. When Lee goes to flips May over, the bottom part of May's swimsuit is white, and Lee's sunglasses are green. **As Jonny rescues Plank from the Kankers by escaping through the roof, nine hands are seen trying to grab them when it should be six. **When Ed runs through Kevin's fence, there is a frame where the white stripes on Ed's shirt are transparent. *Edd apparently has a Mesozoic fossil collection. *Jimmy going through the air with a bike handle and a scarf (with his feet in a cycling motion) resembles a scene in The Wizard of Oz, where Dorothy first sees the Wicked Witch of the West in the tornado. *Edd repeats his "Summer rains, you can never predict them" line from "Read All About Ed". Video See also *Kankers' Trailer *Eddy's House *Eds' Service Station *Typhoon Category:Episodes Category:Season 2